luigi_mansionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sue Pea
Sue Pea, the Dozing Girl (Japanese: スー・ピー Sue Pea), is a seven-year-old portrait ghost who died in her beauty sleep. History In a very sad way, the start of a short nap turned into eternal rest for this young seven-year-old girl. During the adventures of Luigi's Mansion, the Dozing Girl retires in the Guest Room on the second floor of the creepy mansion. This portrait ghost spends all of her afterlife sleeping on the bed of the Guest Room, which is hidden away as to not be awakened. In a strange way, the Guest Room is upside-down instead of rightside-up, so the female portrait ghost slept on a bed attached to the ceiling of the room, instead of being on the floor. The green-capped plumber doesn't need to catch seven year old Sue Pea to help find his brother, though the green-capped ghost-hunter will be rewarded with Sue Pea's magnificent treasure after he catches her. Story When Luigi first entered the Guest Room, he found out that Sue Pea was sleeping on her bed on the ceiling, not the floor. After scanning her heart with the Game Boy Horror, Luigi discovered that Sue Pea said that she promised to never wet the bed. As such, to start the challenge with the sleeping poltergeist, the green-capped ghost-hunter has to squirt water from his Poltergust 3000 at Sue Pea. In a wonderful way, a vase in the adjacent room always produces Water Elemental Ghosts, which allows the water Luigi needs to defeat Sue Pea. After spraying the female ghost three times, Sue Pea's heart is exposed and the green-capped plumber pulled her in with the Poltergust device. But first he needed to deal with the dolls Sue Pea levitates and tosses at the hero, dealing five Hit Points of damage with each successful strike, though he does not need to suck up the dolls to defeat Sue Pea, he does need to suck them up to have an easier time sucking Sue Pea. If Sue Pea falls back to sleeping, she just has to be doused by water again. Ultimately, Luigi sucks up the portrait ghost. After capturing Sue Pea, the Guest Room's light activates and a treasure chest appears on the ceiling. Unfortunately, the chest is out of reach for Luigi. Distraught, Luigi leaves the room. After closing the door, the green-capped hero hears (and feels) the mansion rumble. Returning to the Guest Room, Luigi discovers the entire room had turned right-side up. With the treasure chest now accessible, Luigi opens the box and claims a Gold Bar and a Silver Diamond (among other minor treasures). The plumber can also collect a Blue Stone by watering the plant in the corner of the room. Gallery Screenshots File:Sue Pea Asleep Do Not Try And Wake Me.png|Sue Pea telling Luigi to not wake her. Frames Image:SuePea1.PNG| Bronze frame Image:SuePea2.PNG| Silver frame Image:Sue Pea.png| Gold frame Name in other languages Trivia *A black-and-white picture of a person similar in appearance to Sue Pea can be found on the north wall of the Guest Room, possibly depicting her when she was alive. *Sue Pea's face resembles Henry and Orville's. This may tell that possibly they are siblings, but there was no room for Sue in the second floor. *Her name is onomatopoeia for someone sleeping. Given her fear of bed-wetting, it may also be a play on "pee". Category:Characters Category:Portrait Ghosts Category:Enemies Category:Ghosts Category:Special Ghosts Category:Villains Category:Area 4 Portrait Ghosts Category:Females